enjaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Yemenball
Islamic Republic of Yemenball|nativename = جمهورية اليمن الإسلامية|founded = 2018|government = One-party Totalitarian Islamic Regime|personality = Cold-hearted, isolationist|language = Arabic (main and enforced language) Tigrinya, Somali, French (minority;banned)|type = Semitic, Arabic|capital = Sana’a (Captured) Hadibu (Captured) Rada'a (Captured)|religion = Shia Islam (enforced) Sunni Islam, Oriental Orthodox Christianity (minority, illegal)|friends = Iranball Libyaball (kind of)|enemies = Everyone, but especially: IMPERIALIST YOUR COALITION WILL FAIL YOU WILL NEVER DESTROY ME WAHABBIST PIG, SUNNI INFIDEL ATHEIST PIG YOU WILL SOON BE MINE Western States of North Americaball The Iron Kingdomball Abyssiniaball|likes = Shia Islam|hates = Sunni Islam, America, zionism|intospace = No|bork = Houthi Houthi|food = Saltah, Khubz|image = Yemen.png|ended = 2028|successor = Tigray Stateball}}The Islamic Republic of Yemenball is a country in the Middle East and Horn of Africa History In 2018, when Yemen fell, the Houthis took power of the country. There were multiple insurgencies between the Houthis and opposition forces, but the insurgencies failed. Yemen then took Eritrea and Djibouti. Today, Yemen is one of the most impoverished countries in the world. Part of the reason is because of a war, though a big problem is that the government spends a vast majority of their money on the military, rather than on their own people. Yemen has also started the Eritrean Genocide. In 2021, the Celtic Empire declared war on Yemen, and most of the country is occupied by their enemies and democratic rebels. In 2028, 10 years after Yemen was established, the De-Facto capital of Yemen, Rada'a, was captured and the war ended with the government exiled to the Ottoman Empire. When the Ottomans collapsed, the Yemeni government was murdered in cold blood. Friends Iranball - the only country that I would consider an actual friend. He has helped me against the western puppet Yemen during the civil war and we are both Shia. He will also help me against the imperialists Neutral Libyaball - same as the Ottomans Enemies Everyone, but especially Eastern States of Americaball - YOU FILTHY IMPERIALIST! YOUR SUPPORT FOR THE FORMER YEMENI GOVERNMENT WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN! REMOVE BURGER Tsardom of Serbiaball - YOUR COALITION WILL FAIL! Celtic Empireball - ANOTHER INFIDEL, I SEE. YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME. I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE DUBLIN AND BELFAST IN RUINS! REMOVE POTATO! I WILL LAUNCH ALL OF MY MISSILES AT YOU! AND YOU INVADED ME TOO! الموت لايرلندا New Arabiaball - WAHABBIST PIG AND WESTERN PUPPET THAT SUPPORTED THE OLD YEMENI GOVERNMENT Turkic Uniontriangle - ATHEIST PIG THAT ATTACKED MY FRIEND! I HOPE IRAN REMOVES YOU! THANKFULLY YOU ARE DEAD! Somalilandball - ANOTHER INFIDEL! YOU WILL SOON BECOME PART OF GLORIOUS YEMEN AND FACE WHAT ERITREA AND DJIBOUTI FACED! Western States of North Americaball - ANOTHER AMERICAN IMPERIALIST, I WILL TAKE OVER SOMALILAND WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT The Iron Kingdomball - ONCE I ANNEX THE CELTIC EMPIRE, I WILL KILL YOU! YOU ARE WORSE AND MORE IMPERIALISTIC THAN YOUR STUPID PREDECESSOR! ONE DAY, I WILL BOMBARD LONDON WITH MISSILES AND WIPE YOU OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! Abyssiniaball - I WILL NOT LEAVE THE HORN OF AFRICA! YOU WILL FALL TO ME ONE DAY Category:Shia Category:Totalitarian Category:Middle East Category:Asia Category:Africa Category:East Africa Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Islam